It's Definitely the Beginning
by Mahomie.Jonas.Forever
Summary: This story is about how Nikki met Austin Mahone, how it changed her life, who she was before and who she will be then. Nikki is a down to earth girl who is a fangirl at heart. She met Nick, Joe and Kevin of the Jonas Brothers when she went to their concert some time ago.
1. Definitely Getting to know Nikki

Nicole Lauren Gellar is a Mahomie, she knows a lot of things about Austin, she's been hooked up ever since he started youtube last June 2010. Nicole is 17 as of July 2013 yep you got it she is a 1996 baby just like Austin. Nicole "Nikki" belongs to a very successful family, her father is a business man who owns chains of hotels and restaurants, while her mother is a famous designer. She has an older sister Lisa Michelle Gellar and her older brother Logan Matthew Gellar. Her sister is an interior designer while her brother is a chef. She lives in a beautiful house, where maids run around doing errands, making meals, cleaning up after all of them. Nikki isn't really comfortable with maids doing all the work for her so she helps them everyday, cooking, cleaning, even picking up after herself. Nikki is a very down to earth girl and just loves to be herself, she's not very popular in school but many people like her, she's not a cheerleader but a jock who plays volleyball and baseball. Just like her sister and mother she can draw pretty well, just like her father she can pretty much be the next owner of a hotel and like her brother she can cook up a good meal. There's nothing Nikki can't ever achieve, she's currently going to senior year with her best friends Ella, Willow, Avery, Summer, and Meaghan.

Ella Maddison Evans:

Ella is the eldest in the group, a popular girl who is really smart, her family owns a country club where they always go during the breaks. She has 3 siblings, Ryan, Tyler and Kristina. Ryan is a chef just like Nikki's brother, Tyler is a doctor, and Kristina is a model. Ella can sing, and dance she loves to dance with her group of friends on a free day.

Willow Rachel Austen:

Willow is the rodeo girl, she loves horseback riding, her family owns a ranch just on the outskirts of the city. Willow takes us to the ranch on a hot summer day. Willow is an only child but she's enjoying it, she loves playing her guitar and can never live without it.

Avery Noelle Parker:

Avery is the dancer of the group, she loves to dance a lot, her family owns a dancing school just in the city not so far away from our school. Avery lets us use the dance studio when its empty. Avery has an older brother Joseph "Joey" Christopher Parker, he's a famous dancer as well and many girls got the hots for him.

Summer Cameron Greyson:

Summer is the fashionista of the group, she can mix and match clothes for you in no time, she can literally be your closet expert and most of all she can do your hair and makeup too. She has an older sister, Olivia Kristen Greyson… she's a model as well. Summer's family owns branches of fashion outlets, we constantly shop there and get huge discounts, they also own amazing salons where we get our hair, makeup and nails done.

Meaghan Delancey Fulton

Meaghan is the student council president for this whole school year, everyone loves her. She's got the sense of style, the ambition, the flare, the brains and the talent. Meaghan is the girl we go to if we have problems, and go to for a good updates on movies, and everything that involves theater. Her family owns branches of movie theaters all over the city. We get to go in for free that's the perks of being best friends.

So these are my friends, we've been best friends since our diaper days, we went to daycare, kindergarten, middle school, junior year, and senior year together. Our parents are fr?iends as well, because of our parents success we can live anywhere in States. We're currently living in Malibu California though… but I was born in San Antonio Texas so were the others, we kept moving around meaning my friends' family and mine. But right now we're just having fun surfing in Malibu before we head back to New York when school starts up on September 16, we can't wait!

My friends and I love surfing and sports, I used to be afraid of balls since I had that much of luck to be hit by them as a kid well it was by accident though…. LOL anyways our house is in parkway village a series of mansion homes in Malibu, well our houses are near each other like Meaghan's house is in front of mine, Ella's is beside Meaghan's house, Summer is in front of Ella's house which is beside mine, Avery is beside Ella's house and Willow's house is in front of Avery's so technically 3 houses on each side.

Nikki's POV

Around September 12, 2013 we got back to New York, we went our separate ways before school started so I went to the mall and bought some school supplies of course, like a light blue glittery binder and on the middle was the subject's name in silver glitter and in script font. I know someone who made these things in the mall. That goes for all my other subjects…

The Light blue one is my check list for homework, projects, test schedules… so it's practically like a binder.

The pink one is for English

The Light Brown is for History

The purple one is for Integrated Liberal studies

The Green one was for Language

The Dark blue was for Mathematics

The Yellow one was for Science

The big Red glittery notebook for Music

The Teal for Studio Art

The Neon green for Theater

The Gray one for Film

My pencil case is a stuffed monkey for ballpens, mechanical pencil, and eraser while in a bigger pencil case she has a set of colorful pens for art, like glittery pens, sign pens, Muji pens from Japan, Sharpie pens, coloring pencils.

I definitely bought a new set of clothes for the school year like dresses, blouses, shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, tank tops. I bought some shoes too like converse, vans, keds, high heels, gladiators, and other sandals. I definitely bought some jewelry like a new pair of earrings, a necklace and a bracelet from Tiffany and Co. I also recently got my new purity ring from a special jewelry maker. I bought some perfume too, now i'm ready for school I can't wait!


	2. Preparing for School

September 15, 2013 6:30 p.m.

I am currently eating dinner with my family... nothing new though. Lisa just got a new project and Logan made us a new dish which would be featured in all of our restaurants since it was ah-may-zing. As we were eating my parents looked at me...

Nikki: What?

Kelly: Nikki are you ready for school tomorrow?

Nikki: Yes of course Mom, I mean it's Senior year who wouldn't be excited just a step away from graduation.

Tristan: That's good Nikki, do you have everything you need?

Nikki: Yes Dad, my notebooks are in my Herschel backpack ready to be placed in my locker when I re-decorate it tomorrow.

Lisa: So... Nikki how does it feel like to be a year older

Nikki: Like the usual Lisa why?

Lisa: I dont know, I just feel older when you get a year older

Nikki: Shut up Lisa, it's no difference really...

Logan: Stop teasing her Lisa, it's a big day for her tomorrow.

I shook my head while smiling, I finished eating my dinner first and we usually have desert so technically I have to wait. When everyone finished eating Logan brought out his famous crème brûlée. I may be with popular friends but I don't care about dieting I mean who cares about how I look, I surely don't. After our dinner we placed our dishes in the dishwasher and I left for my room. My room was covered in cream wallpaper, I had a flatscreen T.V. mounted on the wall a meter away from my couch and coffee table in my room. My bed looked like it was made for a princess in light pink color, I had two side tables one holding a telephone you know like those super fashioned ones from the olden days? yeah that. The other bedside table holds my light blue alarm clock which is also a speaker for my iTouch well anyways I also have a study table where my laptop is placed and a bookshelf for my books. I don't have a window anymore in my room since I have a balcony and it was a French Double Doors and the sunlight came from there, it was also covered by a curtain. My name is also written on the wall behind my bed in script and it is in glittery blue with glittery silver outlines.

I went inside my bathroom to take a quick night shower well bubble bath. I usually take 30 minutes. After my bubble bath I changed into some comfy shorts and a tank top then I brushed my teeth and dried my hair so I could go to bed or prepare for bed either way works. I hanged my towel to let it dry overnight and went back to my room, I grabbed my MacBook Pro 15' with 15" SmartShell Case for MacBook Pro with Retina Display that is in light blue color and made by Speck that my dad recently bought for me since my old one got destroyed. I logged in and went to youtube and Facebook. I looked up Austin Mahone to check if he had new songs and stuff, well his three songs are amazing. I currently have them on my iTunes, my phone, my iTouch and my iShower. I'm a Mahomie Street Member and Mahomie High Member. Well anyways I went to IM and started chatting with my friends

Chat:

MusicsinmySoul joined the chat (Nikki)

RodeoQueen joined the chat (Willow)

FashionCam4Life joined the chat (Summer)

CouncilPres2013 joined the chat (Meaghan)

Dance2theBeat joined the chat (Avery)

LavaSpringsQueen joined the chat (Ella)

MusicsinmySoul: Hey guys ready for tomorrow?

CouncilPres2013: Totally I mean senior year will be a blast cause we're graduating!

FashionCam4Life: And don't forget, we get to plan everything for the ball, the school dance, everything!

RodeoQueen: We also get the upper hand this year, no more drama from older batches cause we're the eldest

Dance2theBeat: We also get to prepare the squad for dances and plays

LavaSpringsQueen: Host the parties as well, we can't forget that especially prom!

MusicsinmySoul: exactly we are gonna be free as of 2014 and we're heading off the college, we have a year to plan out where we're going, and guys this is college I think it's time we get off and go on our own train.

FashionCam4Life: I agree with Nikki guys, we've been best friends since diaper days, we've travelled U.S.A. ever since. Our parents are best friends and we go to the same school since then and all but we love different things so I don't think we can be together anyways.

RodeoQueen: True, I mean i'm sure Summer will take up Fashion

FashionCam4Life: Yup I will

CouncilPres2013: Avery would be taking Dance

Dance2theBeat: Yeah you got that right

LavaSpringsQueen: Meaghan would probably take Business Management

CouncilPres2013: Yeah to take over the family business someday

MusicisinmySoul: Ella would probably take Business Management as well

LavaSpringsQueen: You got that right

Dance2theBeat: Willow would probably take up culinary arts, she's interested

RodeoQueen: Yeah I most probably will

LavaSpringsQueen: And that leaves us to Nikki who would take up Music and Business Management

MusicisinmySoul: That's true I would, well guys I'm gonna head out I need to get up early tomorrow to get to school

CouncilPres2013: Same here see ya!

RodeoQueen: Yea me too bye guys

FashionCam4Life: Gotta go as well see you tomorrow girlies

LavaSpringsQueen: Yup me too night guys!

Dance2theBeat: Night everyone, see you first thing tomorrow bye!

Musicisinmysoul has left the chat

RodeoQueen has left the chat

FashionCam4Life has left the chat

CouncilPres2013 has left the chat

Dance2theBeat has left the chat

LavaSpringsQueen has left the chat

I logged out from IM, posted some pictures of our Malibu trip on Facebook, logged out from Facebook, logged out from youtube and turned my laptop off. I placed my laptop back on my desk, I turned the lights off and got on the bed, set up the alarm for the next day and went to sleep.


	3. The Start of Senior Year

September 16, 2013 6:00 a.m.

As my alarm started ringing, I flung my quilt off and got out of bed. I grabbed my bathrobe and went into my bathroom, I hung my bathrobe and took a 20-30 minute shower. After my shower I dried myself and put some lotion on my body, my arms and my legs, my lotion was from Bath and Body works and I used the Sugar Berry Smash for today. I sprayed some Warm Vanilla Sugar perfume, then I got out of my bathroom and went into my walk in closet picking an outfit for the day. I wore a white tank top and over it is a 9XIS Women's boyfriend blazer that is in mint green color, I wore a Petite Bleached Denim skinny jeans from TopShop and some white cendrillon Ballet Flats from Repetto. I put on my infinity wrap cuff bracelet which is also in mint green color on my right arm and my scripted love wrap watch on my left hand and it is in white color. I put on my oversized pearl stud earrings from Juliet & Company and a "The Story of Friendship is Written on the Pages of the Heart" and "I am a Better Me Because of You" Reversible Pendant Necklace" that is in sterling silver.

I put on some moisturizer on my face before applying my foundation, put on some light makeup which consists of eyeshadow, blush, mascara, and eyeliner all from Etude House which is a Korean Brand and I love it. So since i'm done I hanged up my towel yet once again went to my room and went down for breakfast.

As I got downstairs I went in the dining room and sat down on my usual spot, the maids hurriedly place the meal on the table so I can finish early and go to school. I saw some bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit, cereal, milk, water, and orange juice on the table. I quickly got some pancakes, eggs and bacon, I poured some syrup on my pancakes, poured myself some chocolate milk and started eating. I finished eating at around 7:25, I gathered up dishes and placed them in the dishwasher which was in the kitchen. I smiled at all the maids and went up to my room, as I got to my room I went inside my bathroom and brushed my teeth. After brushing my teeth I got my Little America Backpack from Herschel it is in navy blue and the straps are bright red.

In my backpack were my notebooks, my two pencil cases, my wallet, my iTouch 5 and my laptop which is in an Anchor sleeve for MacBook Pro with Retina Display which was in pink and teal color from Herschel Supply, alcohol, wet wipes, and a hand sanitizer "cookie dough" from Bath and Body Works. I went down and grabbed my car keys and paper bag before going to the basement. As I got to the basement I went in my White Mustang which just came out this 2013 and i'm in love with it. I drove all the way to Riverdale Country School, which is a private school. As I got there I saw the cars my best friends own so I parked my car beside theirs, I turned off the car and got out carrying my backpack and paper bag with me. I went inside the school and head to my locker, I opened my locker and I placed my bags on the floor. I grabbed the decorations from my paper bag and started decorating my locker. I placed a Lime with polka dots wallpaper inside the locker even at the back of the door, 2 purple fashion bins lower left and right behind the locker door. A purple rug on the base of my locker I placed a silver chandelier on the ceiling of my locker, a Lime Zebra Stripe locker mirror behind the door of the locker, An Aqua Lime Bubbles Locker dry erase board on the top part behind the locker door, A purple and black leopard locker bow and key magnet below the dry erase board and a Lime Polka Dot locker curtains on the ceiling of my locker and in front of the chandelier. I got all my notebooks and arranged them properly facing the wall of my locker, placed my stuffed animal pencil case on the left and my art pencil case on the right. I placed a glittery divider on top of the notebooks and placed my bag on the glittery divider. I closed and locked my locker and went to the office. As I got there I got all my books and went back to my locker, I opened my locker once again and piled them with the notebooks section and adjusted the divider… since I was done I closed my locker and went to the square which was just at the heart of our school and I saw my best friends. I went over to them and we all got into a group hug, I know it's just been days but hey they're practically my siblings from different parents what's not to miss! I sat down in between Summer and Meaghan.

Ella: Well where were you?

Nikki: Hey I went to decorate my locker, arrange my things, get my books and arrange them with my my notebooks in the locker. I mean that takes time and effort you know. Class starts at 8:00 a.m. and it's still 7:30

Willow: Starbucks?

Meaghan: I need my morning does of caffein so let's go

Avery: Well then let's go to the Starbucks near Chatime

Summer: Totally we have 30 minutes to spare and we get our drinks before class so it's fine

We all got up and walked all the way to Starbucks which wasn't far it was still located at the heart of the school which is near Chatime, Subway, Taco Bell, Dairy Queen, Burger King, Eleven Madison Park, Red Farm, Spicy & Tasty, Takashi, Sushi Azabu, Keens Steakhouse, Peter Luger, Del Posto, Maialino, Pinkberry. The School's Square is practically your very own restaurant heaven, we love eating here at the square the food in each restaurant is amazing.

Willow: So who is going to Starbucks?

Meaghan: Me

Avery: Me too

Summer: I will

Ella: Same here

Nikki: I'm going to Chatime

Summer: You want anything Nikki?

Nikki: Can you get me some Chicken BLT salad sandwich?

Summer: Sure

I went in Chatime while the girls went in Starbucks

I got in line and waited for my turn, as my turn came the lady smiled at me

Carter: Hey Nikki what can I get you?

Nikki: Hey Carter hum I want the Chatime Roasted Milk Tea please

Carter: One Chatime Roasted Milk Tea coming up

I paid for my drink and got it after a few minutes, I waved at Carter before leaving. Carter has been working in Chatime for as long as I can remember so i'm like a regular costumer LOL, I went out and waited for the girls.

With the girls:

We waited in line and as we reached the front we all ordered together.

Summer: One Chicken BLT salad sandwich and a Caramel Frappuccino Blended Beverage please

Ella: One Caramel Ribbon Crunch Frappuccino Blended Beverage please

Avery: One Hazelnut Frapuccino Blended Beverage please

Meaghan: and One Mocha Frappuccino Blended Beverage please

Lucas: Ok let me repeat your orders, One Chicken BLT salad sandwich, one Caramel Frappuccino, one Caramel Ribbon Crunch Frappucino, one Hazelnut Frappuccion and one Mocha Frappuccino all Blended Beverage

Ella: Yeah that's right, and it's my treat girls

Ella handed out her credit card and paid for all the drinks and the sandwich. We got our purchase after 5 minutes and we went out.

Nikki's POV

As the girls came out Summer handed me my Chicken BLT salad sandwich

Nikki: Thanks Summer how much is it?

Summer: Don't thank me thank Ella and it's on her

Nikki: Thanks El

Ella: No Problem Nikki, now let's get to class early anyways.

Nikki: We have homeroom first, let's go

We all went back to our lockers I held my sandwich and drink on my left as I opened my locker. I got my light blue notebook and my stuffed animal pencil case, then I closed my locker and went with my friends to the classroom we were 15 minutes early so we sat down in the second row and we drank our drinks and I ate my sandwich. We finished with our drinks just before the bell rang so we threw our trash in the trashcan inside the classroom. Then the bell rang signaling the start of the first class and everyone else came inside the classroom we were greeted by the rest of our classmates.


	4. Surprises and Happiness

We all settled down and waited for our homeroom teach to come in, which didn't take long since right after we settled down a 5'3 brunette came in, she was wearing glasses and her hair was in a ponytail. We didn't know her so she must be new to the school… She placed her things on the teachers table and got the whiteboard marker and wrote down her name "Michelle Lynn Smith"

Michelle: Good morning everyone I'm Michelle Lynn Smith i'll be your academic adviser for the school year 2013-2014. So you can practically do your homework during this class period but not all the time because there will probably be some students who will be pulled out of class for part 1 of your final interview before you graduate. So you already know the rules of this school, the handbook will be distributed tomorrow same time same place. All of you have free time today so go do whatever you want

We all nodded and practically just talked like best friends do anyways. 10 minutes before the class ended Michelle let us go so we had time to spare, we all went to our lockers. I got my pink notebook and my history book. I closed my locker after I got my things and we headed for History, we were once again early for class and we sat down waiting for our teacher, we were always this early for class anyways so nothing new there. When Mrs. Ramirez got in we all ran up to her and hugged her, she has been our history teacher since Freshmen year. She laughed at us and ushered us to sit down, having Mrs. Ramirez as our history teacher is always fun. She may be around 49 years old but she knows how to teach the subject she loves and her homework is kind of hard but nothing beats a good teacher to get it all done easily after her discussions.

The day passed by so fast after History I had Liberal studies with Ms. Louise Johnson, then Language with Mrs. Hernandez, Science with Ms. Jacobs and Music with Mr. Cessario. My best friends and I practically had AP classes so it was never hard for us to cope with all of our subjects.

If we get A's on every subject we can graduate at early January, I mean nothing beats the brains in this institution we go mainstream really so by the end of the day we had assignments from each of our subjects. I had to do a a research on the 9/11 attacks, Liberal Studies about Art Appreciation, Language I had to write an essay, Science I had to do a research on Laws of Physics and in Music I just have to compose my own original song. I got into my car and drove home.

October 21, 2013 6:45

It's been a month since school started well a month and 5 days to be exact. My grades are maintained and it is good, we just finished eating dinner 15 minutes ago and i'm in my room doing nothing. I did my assignments during study hall time and i'm practically bored. I was just about to get up and take my bubble bath when I heard a knock on my double doors.

Nikki: Come in

My door opened and my parents walked in, the closed the door and motioned for me to sit down on the sofa, I did as I was told and just sat down while they sat down as well.

Kelly: Nikki, we have something to tell you

Nikki: What about Mom?

Tristan: Well do you remember the singer you said you liked?

Nikki: Which one, cause I like One Direction, the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, I like a lot of people.

Kelly: The boy from Texas

Nikki: Austin Mahone yeah why?

Tristan: Well Uncle Johnny called, and he knows how much you love him

Nikki: Yeah and?

Kelly: Sweetheart we meaning your dad, Uncle Johnny, Aunt Julia and I want to give you something

Dad handed me a paper bag and I looked at it confused

Tristan: Well get the envelope and open it princess

I nodded and opened the envelope, I looked inside and my eyes went wide and I started screaming

Nikki: NO WAY!

Tristan: You better believe it princess

Nikki: Are you serious?!

Kelly: Yes we're serious Nikki

Nikki: Thank You! Thank you ! Thank you!

I hugged my parents and jumped a lot I was so happy I mean meeting Austin Mahone is one my dreams! Well so was meeting Demi, Taylor, One Direction, and the Jonas Brothers but anyways OMG I can't believe i'm going to an Austin Mahone concert but wait, it's on October 24, 2013 and it's a thursday damn it

Nikki: Wait it's on Thursday it's a class day!

Kelly: Nikki you do your homework practically before you get home, and Friday you don't have classes because your teachers have a conference remember? You told us 2 days ago

Nikki: Oh right sorry I forgot about that hehehe, thanks Mom, thanks Dad

Tristan: Hey remember this is just like the times you met the other celebrities, you even became friends with them, now sweetie you just be yourself and Nick called earlier saying that he misses you and that you should talk

Nikki: Ok i'll call him thanks again, i'll call Uncle Johnny too

They both kissed my forehead and left my room. I quickly got my cellphone and called Uncle Johnny

Johnny: Hello?

Nikki: Uncle Johnny! Thanks so much for the tickets! I can't believe you remembered

Johnny: I will always remember my niece's boy crush, I mean I have to protect you now don't I?

Nikki: Thanks Uncle Johnny, I can't believe you scored me some tickets

Johnny: Hey sweet cheeks you're my niece of course I would and Aunt Julia and I really love you so we made sure that before his tour dates come out to the public that you get the best seat in the house and the best tickets too.

Nikki: Tell Aunt Julia thank you! I mean you guys are the best! You scored me tickets to Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Rihanna, Carly Rae Jepsen, One Republic, One Direction, David Archuleta, Megan Nicole, Jesse McCartney, Lady Antebellum, Kelly Clarkson, Rascal Flatts, Bruno Mars, and so many others thank you so much Uncle Johnny I can't believe you guys did this for me

Johnny: Hey you're like a daughter we never had so of course we would, you have school tomorrow so get going sweet cheeks you need to get to bed soon

Nikki: Thanks so much!

Johnny: Oh by the way look really inside the envelope it's not just tickets in there, look also inside the paper bag and have fun!

I ended the call with Uncle Johnny and decided to open it before going to bed so I brought in my phone with me so I can talk to Nick to the bathroom, I got in my bubble bath and rang Nick.

Nick: Hello

Nikki: Hey Nick what's up my brother from another mother?

Nick: Hey shortie

Nikki: I am not short! I am 5'6 for your information

Nick: Yeah I know but you're shorter than me so i'm calling you shortie, so how have you been?

Nikki: I'm doing good, i'm so happy today

Nick: What happened

Nikki: Scored some tickets to Austin Mahone's show

Nick: Austin right his concert in Manhattan is near

Nikki: Yep I can't believe that I get to go

Nick: Such a fangirl I see

Nikki: You weren't complaining when I was a fangirl of your band of the brothers Nick

Nick: I know, but you show more of your fangirl side ever since we became best friends Nikki

Nikki: Shut up Nick I'm telling you this is the best day of my life anyways

Nick: The best day of your life would be on the day of the concert Nikki

Nikki: Yeah yeah, you're 21 I know I know you're older too but really I'm saying this is one of the best days of my life.

Nick: I'm happy you're happy Nikki

Nikki: Thanks Big Bro now where are my other big brothers? and where's Tank?

Nick: Kev and Dani are at home, Joe i'm not sure where he is and Tank is with my parents

Nikki: I'm so happy for Kevin and Dani, they're having a bundle of joy of their own now and it's a girl

Nick: Hey well they're happy too

Nikki: Such a big blessing for your family though, I mean you guys are all boys so Kev can be an overprotective dad of his little girl

Nick: You got that right little sis, anyways I just wanted to know how you are. I need to get going

Nikki: I'll see you soon?

Nick: Yeah you will talk to you soon

Nikki: Bye big bro!

Nick: Bye!

I ended the call and got out of the tub I dried up and changed before drying my hair, after drying my hair I hanged my towel, I took my phone and went to my bedroom. I placed my phone back on my side table and opened the rest of the envelope and the paper bag. I screamed yet again because not only was there a ticket to his concert, but I get to go to his meet and greet and I get a backstage pass. In the paper bag was an Austin Mahone v-neck shirt, jacket, poster, a CD and a pen. I can sleep and go to heaven now I mean i'm so happy today that I can't wait for the concert. I placed them back in the paper bag and put them on my desk, I turned the lights off and went to bed.


	5. A Day before the Concert

The next day went by so fast it was the end of our last subject for Wednesday which was Studio Art with Ms. Rachel Kennedy and my elective was Dance with Summer while Willow and Avery took Photography, Ella and Meaghan took Sketching. We all met up near our cars after our classes so we could just head home together.

Ella: So what are our plans for tomorrow since our last subject is Theater

Avery: We could always go to the dance studio

Meaghan: Or we could go to the theaters

Summer: Or shopping

Willow: Or go to the race track

Ella: What do you think Nikki?

Nikki: Sorry guys I can't go tomorrow

Meaghan: but we don't have classes on Friday

Nikki: I know sorry Meaghan, but I have plans tomorrow night

Summer: Which is?

Nikki: I'm going to a concert

Willow: Don't we always go to one together? Like when we went to Daughtry, Demi Lovato, Usher

Nikki: I know but my Uncle surprised me with the tickets, I couldn't just ask for 5 more

Willow: Right cause we don't matter

Nikki: Wow Willow I didn't know that you would do something like that to me, some friend you are. I can't just go around and ask my uncle for 5 more tickets when the whole stadium was fully booked the tickets were sold out hell I knew only because I wanted to buy some for us but I couldn't since there were no tickets left. I didn't even know about it until last night! I would if I could Willow you guys are my best friends but you know what I don't even know if you treat me as your best friend anymore. Look i'll see you guys tomorrow I just don't want to talk about this right now.

I got in my car and drove home, as I got home I got my backpack out of the passengers seat locked my car doors and went in angrily, I placed my car keys on the table and saw my sister

Lisa: Whoa little sis what's wrong with you?

Nikki: I don't want to talk about it right now Lisa, i'm not in a good mood

Lisa: Ok chill out don't let whatever happened ruin you i'll see you for dinner.

Nikki: Yeah I won't I just need some space to cool off.

Lisa: Sure go ahead, by the way Logan is making steak tonight!

Nikki: Thanks

I went into my room put my bag beside my desk and changed into a red tank top and some shorts I put my hair into a ponytail which showed off my curls even more and put on some Keds shoes and they were red. I took my phone and dialed a familiar number.

Nick: hello?

Nikki: Hey Nick, mind accompanying me to the mall today?

Nick: Sorry sis I can't, I need to work out on a new song today

Nikki: Thanks anyways, I just really need to cool off right now

Nick: Tell you what, i'll make it up to you when I'm free ok?

Nikki: Thanks Big Bro you're the best!

Nick: I'll see you around Nikki

Nikki: Bye Nick

I ended the call and placed my phone in my right pocket while I got my sling clutch which was silver in color and placed my wallet and Ray-bans in it. i went back down and saw my sister yet again, I wasn't fully calm yet but i could tolerate my sister obviously.

Lisa: Are you going out?

Nikki: Yeah i'll be back for dinner I just need to get something done

Lisa: Ok i'll tell mom and dad for you then

Nikki: Thanks Lisa, i'll be back before 6 I hope

Lisa: Go on I know you need your time

Nikki: Thanks

I grabbed my car keys and went to my car, I opened the doors, got in locked the doors and drove off to Palisades Center Mall as I got there I went to the basement and parked my car, I got out locked the doors and went in the mall. I went to the store I knew where I could buy the thing I needed for the concert the next day, I went in and requested what i wanted and they made it for me but it would take an hour so I told them that I would come back for it and I strolled around the mall. I got myself a new guitar from Gibson Guitars, some shampoo and conditioner from L'occitane en provence and some Arizona Lemon Iced Tea from the supermarket. I went back to the store an hour later and I paid for my purchase and left with everything I bought. I went back to the basement placed the guitar in the trunk of my Mustang while the others were just on the passengers seat, I locked the trunk got in my car and locked the doors before driving back home. As I got home I brought everything in, I went up to my room and placed them all on the floor. I put my phone my side table, my wallet and my sling clutch in two different drawers in my walk in closet. I went down and into the dining room to see everyone gathering there as well, good I wasn't late for dinner.

Lisa: How was your shopping trip Nikki?

Nikki: It was ok Lisa, I just bought a new guitar from Gibson, some shampoo and conditioner, something to drink and a special something for the concert tomorrow.

Logan: I'm glad you're ok now little sis

Nikki: I will be, so I heard from Lisa you made steak

Logan: I know one of your favorites good timing huh?

Nikki: Yeah it is, any desert?

Logan: I made cheesecake last night

Nikki: Yes! Can mine have chocolate syrup, a strawberry and sprinkles please?

Logan: Sure little sis.

We all ate dinner and I was in heaven with Logan's steak I can't wait for his pizza though… Logan makes the best food ever and i'm not saying that because i'm his sister but because it's true. I ate my share of cheesecake before I went up to bed. I took my usual bubble bath and went to bed after not bothering to check my Facebook, twitter, or email I still don't want to talk to Willow right now. I slept happily since the concert would be tomorrow night and I'm so excited!


	6. Hours before the Concert

The next morning I got up around 5:30 which was so early for me and my alarm clock didn't even ring yet! I was too excited to even care, I got out of bed, took a shower got dressed into Damned Deluxe Women's Gold foil heart tie vest tank top, Jane Norman Crochet Shorts, Black wedge sandals, with my Infinity bracket Love Bracelet Owls Bracelet Anchor Bracelet Antique in black I put on my June rose gold-plated agate geode earrings by Dara Ettinger and my Coach Madison Stainless Steel Wrap Watch. I put on some makeup, I got my herschel backpack which had my things in it already, I got my iPhone and placed it in my pocket. I went down placed my backpack on the sofa and went inside the dining room to eat breakfast. I ate some blueberry pancakes and an apple, when I finished eating I placed my dishes in the dishwasher. I went back up to my room brushed my teeth and went back down, I got my backpack and my car keys and got in my car. I turned the car on and drove to school, I parked my car on the spot nearest to the door. I turned the car off god out with my backpack and locked the doors, I slowly went in the school and headed to my locker. As I got to my locker I placed my backpack inside and noticed a note, I got it, opened it and read it.

Dear Nikki,

Roses are red violets are blue I know you like roses as much as I like you.

Love,

Your secret admirer

Nikki: First of all I don't like roses, second of all its cute for a secret admirer.

I saw a guy hiding behind a locker, I knew it was my secret admirer. I put the note back in my locker and got my things for my first subject. I closed my locker and walked towards him.

Nikki: Hey Lucas

Lucas: H-hey Nikki

Nikki: Who told you I like roses?

Lucas: What?

Nikki: Who told you I like roses Lucas you better tell me now

Lucas: Willow did

Nikki: Thanks, I'll talk to you later

I went to the square where I know the girls would be talking, I was behind them when I heard their conversation

Willow: Look she's not a true friend if she doesn't invite us

Ella: How could you say that Willow, she can't always do everything to please us, she's her own person, we can't always be invited to the events she's going to.

Meaghan: Yeah Willow how can you be so selfish after what she's done for all of us

Avery: haven't you heard of personal space?

Summer: Willow they're right, Nikki can practically do whatever she wants and sometimes all of us wants our personal space.

Meaghan: Yeah like the time I wanted to watch a movie you guys came with me even if I wanted to be alone

Ella: Or the time I went to the country club to have time for myself you guys came with me too

Avery: The time when I wanted to dance to practice my own routines you guys came with me so I didn't get to practice them

Summer: Or the time I wanted a spa day alone you guys came with me

Ella: Don't tell us you've never wanted an alone time Willow

Meaghan: All those times when you guys came and Nikki didn't was because she knew what we wanted

Avery: She knows us

Summer: She understands

Meaghan: just like when she said it's time for us to get off the train we're in together and go on our own train to be free.

Summer: I love you guys and all but sometimes I wish I don't have to do everything with you

Avery: You're selfish Willow if you just want to stick by us all the time, we want our alone time because we practically spent every single breathing moment we have together.

Ella: Nikki is right, and you had no right to get mad at her for not inviting you. We don't mind if she didn't invite us because she would if she could.

Summer: After everything Nikki has done for us we owe her at least that

Willow: What she has done for us?! What the hell did she even do?

Ella: Let's see among the 6 of us Nikki is the most organized and responsible one, she's the smartest as well. Nikki makes sure we get our things done for the next day.

Avery: When I couldn't do my routine she gave me ways to make it easier and I learned how to do it in the end because of Nikki

Meaghan: If she ran for student council president with me she would've won Willow because you know what? Everyone in the whole school loves Nikki, she's bubbly, vibrant, honest, and really hard working.

Summer: If I need help on my homework when I don't get it she lets go of her work and helps me first, she helps me first rather than doing hers.

Ella: Most of all she cares Willow, she cares about us so much that we are first to her rather than herself. She's not selfish, she thinks of us I can't believe you could do that to her

Willow: Name one thing she's done for me

Summer: You're seriously asking for just one thing?

Meaghan: Let me tell you Willow it's not just one, the first thing would be the time you had a competition for rodeo she made sure that you checked all your equipment before your race why because she know some people can be so mischievous as to cut your reins so you would lose.

Summer: Yeah, and the other time when you needed help in literature she helped you

Ella: Or the time you needed help on notating music she helped you

Avery: Or the time when you didn't know what to do for math she helped you

Summer: She made sure you got it before doing her own work Willow

Meaghan: Or the time when Drew broke it off with you for no reason who comforted you? Who brought you ice cream? Who called in a sleepover? Who made sure that you know that Drew's missing out?

Summer: That's right Nikki

Willow: Oh god you're right, damn what did I do?

Nikki: I think you made the biggest mistake of your life Willow especially for letting a guy who is supposedly my secret admirer think I like roses

Willow: Sorry Nikki

Nikki: Apology accepted, come on let's get to class

By the end of the day I was happy that our small argument was over with. I got in my car with my backpack and drove home, as I got home I got out locked the car doors , leave the key on the table and go up to my room. It's time to prepare for the concert and i'm super excited!


	7. Soundcheck and Meet & Greet

I went down to eat dinner first before I went back up to change, I ate some japanese cuisine today like chicken teriyaki, gyoza, Tempura, California Roll, and some japanese rice. Once I was done I went back up to my room and brushed my teeth then I went in my walk in closet to change into my outfit prepared for tonight.

I wore a Rose Gold Sequin Bralet by New Look, Denim Cut off not so short shorts from Dollhouse Premium, Lipsy Sparkle Hidden Platform Peep toe Heels, Rose Gold Mirador Earrings by Carolina Bucci, Cross Mix Bracelet 4-pack from Aeropostale, Wrapped Watch & Bracelet 5-piece set. I put on some makeup a light glittery eyeshadow which matches my Rose Gold Bralet and accessories, light blush, mascara, eyeliner, and lipgloss. My nails were also done to match my outfit. I got my sling clutch bag which is a white one and I placed my Platinum ticket, my meet and greet pass for before and after event, my backstage pass my wallet, my house keys, my camera and my iPhone. I left my gift for Austin inside with my poster, cd, and pen. I looked at the mirror and I'm ready for the concert, but first I need to bring a jacket in case it was cold at the Manhattan Center Hammerstein Ballroom so I got my Black Quilted Leather-Look Biker Peplum Jacket from New Look.

I went down with sling clutch on my shoulder and my paper bag on my hand. I got my car keys and I was about to head to the basement.

Lisa: Wow sis you look good

Nikki: Thanks Lisa, well I'm gonna head out now ok? Tell mom and dad i'll be home by 12 I guess

Lisa: They said to have fun and just come back home 12:00-1:00, you have your house keys right?

Nikki: Yeah, i'll see you guys tomorrow when I wake up

Lisa: Bye Nikki have fun!

Nikki: Oh I will!

I went to the basement and got in my car, I drove off to Manhattan Center, the concert starts at 7:30 but it was still around 3:30 I got out of class at around 2:30 so I had enough to time to change and get there for soundcheck. I arrive there at 4:00 it wasn't that much of a traffic yet since people usually go to the concert venue around 2 hours earlier and I was early by 3 hours. I parked my car in the basement and I only saw around 4 cars so I parked my car beside a Black Cadillac, I got out with my paper bag I locked my car doors and went inside. As I got to the Hammerstein Ballroom the soundcheck did not start yet so I went to the bathroom, as I finished using the bathroom I washed my hands and wore my jacket I sang Loving you was easy.

Nikki: We were lost in the middle  
Like bottles in the ocean  
But we found one another  
Like the answer to a question  
Like words to a love song  
Like a river to the red sea  
Finding you was so hard

Outside the bathroom Austin was walking to his soundcheck when he heard a voice inside the bathroom and he stopped

Alex: Hey man why'd you stop?

Austin: Someone's singing loving you is easy in the bathroom listen

Alex and Austin kept quiet and heard the song once again

Austin: I wanna know who it is I'm pretty sure its a girl

Alex: Well then let's hide over there and we can see her face when she comes out

But loving you is easy  
Loving you is easy  
Loving you is easy  
Finding you was so hard  
But Loving you is easy

Lovin' you  
I been loving you!  
Lovin' you  
I been loving you!  
Lovin' you  
I been loving you!  
Lovin' you  
I been loving you!

Lovin' you  
I been loving you!  
Lovin' you  
I been loving you!  
Lovin' you  
I been loving you!  
Lovin' you  
I been loving you!

I think I've finally found the one  
Here comes a change  
I think the change has just begun  
I'm not the same

The door was opening while Alex and I were watching to see who came out of it, and once someone came out we saw a girl who wore something pink and a black leather jacket, she was also wearing heels which made her legs look like it ran for miles. She continued singing as she walked to the ballroom, and man was she beautiful.

I think I've finally found the one  
Here comes a change  
I think the change has just begun  
I'm not the same

I think I've finally found the one!

We were lost in the middle  
Like bottles in the ocean  
But we found one another  
Like the answer to a question  
Like words to a love song  
Like a river to the red sea  
Finding you was so hard  
But loving you is easy

Alex: Man she's gorgeous

Austin: I know, she looked beautiful in her outfit I hope I catch her name later though

Alex: Yeah now let's go to soundcheck

Austin: Ok already

At soundcheck the girl who was singing earlier was just looking up at the stage and sang along while we sang and dance. She was having fun by the looks of it, her eyes were twinkling if I say so myself she's no ordinary fan, she's special to me anyways.

By the time soundcheck was over we had meet and greet so I left early not noticing if she was going to my meet and greet or not, as I was on the table a long line already appeared I remember Johnny Gellar telling me that his niece was coming to the concert so I can't wait to meet his niece as well. The line was almost ending so it means we're nearing to show time. The last person on the line was a girl I can tell by her hands as she handed me a few things for me to sign like a poster, my cd, and an Austin Mahone t-shirt.

Austin: To who shall I sign this for?

Nikki: Nikki Gellar please

When I heard Gellar I looked up and saw the beautiful lady from earlier so she is Johnny's niece and she had a great voice too, from a far she looks beautiful but now that I see her up close she's even more beautiful that i had imagined. She had brownish blondish hair color that was wavy and it matched her face, Her eyes were just like mine in color, she was slender and what she wore made her curves perfect for her. I directly signed her poster, her cd, and the t-shirt. I handed everything back to her and I gave her my sharpie.

Nikki: Thanks

Nikki's POV

Soon it was my turn and I gave him the poster, cd and t-shirt for him to sign, he asked to who he should sign it for and I told him my name and he looked up and stared me. I was kind of feeling insecure not knowing what he was looking at me for. He signed the 3 things for me and handed me his sharpie, I said thanks and then I placed everything back in my paper bag.

Austin: Do you want a picture?

Nikki: please?

Austin: Sure, hey Dave can you take a picture for us?

Dave: Sure thing Austin

I got my camera from my sling clutch and handed it to Dave, I stood beside Austin and I was surprised that he put arm on my waist but quickly recovered from it and smiled at the camera. I also got a picture with Austin and Alex, and one picture with Austin, Alex, and Mama Mahone.

Nikki: Thank you

Austin: Enjoy the show alright?

Nikki: Yeah I will

I smiled at Austin as Dave handed me my camera

Nikki: Thanks uhm Dave

Dave: No problem Ms. Gellar

Nikki: Please just call me Nikki, I don't really like formalities much

Dave laughed and I smiled back

Nikki: I'll see you around then.

I smiled and waved before I left the Meet and Greet area


	8. The Concert

a/n no copyright infringement intended, lyrics are credited to Austin Mahone and his record label Republic Records, Universal Republic Records, and Chase Records

With Austin:

Alex: Well you finally got her name

Austin: She looks even more beautiful when she's in front of you

Alex: I hear you man, I mean a glimpse earlier was awesome but right in front you can see her features, i'm sure you already figured out.

Austin: Yeah she had the same eye color as me, her hair was blondish brownish which was like strawberry blonde kind of color but made it look like a light brown, her frame was really slender and her outfit made her curves look absolute perfect like it was made for her.

Alex: Wow you can definitely tell that in just seeing her?

Austin: Yeah, she's amazing, her smile is beautiful

Alex: Sounds like you like her

Austin: Well she's in my head now, so maybe

Alex: Don't forget you still have one person for the backstage pass after the show.

Austin: Right, then first thing tomorrow morning we fly to Pennsylvania for the concert there tomorrow night.

Alex: So let's go

With Nikki:

The concert finally started, I was in the front row and center So technically I could see everything and Uncle Johnny said about people videoing the whole concert.I sang every single song that Austin sang which were covers at first and I was having fun too much fun anyways.

Austin: Ok i want someone to come up here and sing this next song with me, I already picked someone earlier and Dave is going to go there and escort that person up here so Dave would you please go get that person for me?

Dave: Got it

I was just looking at the stage when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Dave.

Nikki: Hey Dave

Dave: Nikki right?

Nikki: Yeah…

Dave: Come on Austin wants you up there

Nikki: Are you serious?

Dave: Yeah seems like you caught his eye

Nikki: ok i'll come

I got my sling clutch put it on my shoulders and carried my paper bag. I went with Dave to the back stage and got wired up

Michele: Nikki Gellar right?

Nikki: Yeah it's nice to see you again Mama Mahone

Michele: Nice to see you too

Nikki: do you mind if I leave this right here?

Michele: No I don't mind

Nikki: Thank you

I placed my sling clutch and paper bag beside Mama Mahone and Dave directed me to the stage. As I stepped on stage Austin came forward and hugged me, and Dave was no longer there. Austin brought me to the center of the stage and I looked to the audience good thing I can't see them so i'm good

Austin: Hey Nikki, how do you like the show so far?

Nikki: Well the show is amazing Austin the fangirl side of me is surely on its peak tonight

Austin: So sing this song with me?

Nikki: It would be an honor

Austin: So which parts do you want to sing?

Nikki: Chorus and Flo Rida's part

Austin: Flo Rida's part, you can do that?

Nikki: Why don't you try me?

Austin: Well do you guys want to see if Nikki can sing Flo Rida's part?

The crowd screamed and cheered a yes!

Austin: Well then come on this is Say you're just a friend

Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time

But I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)

Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine

I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)

I wanna be your everything,

I want to be the one you need

So tell me where ya been all my life,

Gonna make you mine tonight

_[Nikki and Austin] [2x]_

Hey baby you, you got what I need

But you say you're just a friend

Yeah you say you're just a friend

[Austin Points at Nikki signaling her to sing the next verse]

Hey hey baby we've been on the phone

Spending time together alone,

But every time we talk the words don't come out right

Oh oh, yeah e uh

Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes

I can tell that you're holding something inside

I've been thinking bout you you you

I've been thinking bout me me me

I wanna be your everything,

I wanna be the one you need

So tell me where ya been all my life,

Gonna make you mine tonight

_[Nikki and Austin] [2x]_

Hey baby you, you got what I need

But you say you're just a friend

Yeah you say you're just a friend

_[Nikki:]_

In carol city spent most of my nights,

Tryna make the world whistle

It's a hell of a life

How I made them all get low

Bring it back right around

Let the good times roll feeling good right now

But I remember Biz Markie

1989 or maybe 90,

Came to me like a song I wrote,

Cutting class

Chasing you 'cause you're all I want

Like you, you got what I need,

And if not I'll just pretend

Until I can get your friend

I'm playing though

But maybe there's a little truth sprinkle in 'em,

We be catching eyes and I can see the twinkle in 'em

Thought we'd be together until I seen the wrinkle in 'em

But I guess not

_[Nikki and Austin] [4x]_

Hey baby you, you got what I need

But you say you're just a friend

Yeah you say you're just a friend

The song ended and Austin was looking at Nikki with wide eyes but he was still smiling.

Nikki: How'd I do Mr. Rockstar?

Austin: I think you did pretty great, doing Flo's part was amazing and beyond words don't you guys agree!

The crowd cheers louder and louder

Austin: So the next song will be What about Love, Nikki would you like to help me?

Nikki: With what?

Austin: Play an instrument sing it with me or Dance

Nikki: Alright i'll do it

Austin: Ok Nikki Gellar everybody!

What about love started and I went to the dancers

Nikki: I'll follow you guys

The dancers just nodded and as the song starts the dancers start dancing and I just followed then adding up my own flare to the dance

_[Verse 1]_

I, I'm feeling your thunder

The storm's getting closer

This rain is like fire

And my, my world's going under

And I can't remember

The reason that you cut off the line

_[Bridge]_

You're moving on, you say

Here I stay

I'll take this pain

Yeah, I can, I can

_[Chorus]_

What about love?

What about our promises?

What about love?

You take it all and leave me nothing

What about love?

What about us to the end?

What about love?

You cut my wings, now I am falling

What about love? _[x2]_

_[Verse 2]_

Why you're colder than winter?

You're switching the picture

You used to be perfect, yeah (yeah)

Once you're hot like the summer

Please help me remember

The reason that you said "bye bye bye"

_[Bridge]_

You're moving on, you say

Here I stay

I'll take this pain

Yeah, I can, I can

_[Chorus]_

What about love?

What about our promises?

What about love?

You take it all and leave me nothing

What about love?

What about us to the end?

What about love?

You cut my wings, now I am falling

What about love? _[x2]_

_[Middle 8 - x4]_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

What about, what about love?

_[Bridge]_

You're moving on, you say

Here I stay

Watching every night get colder

You're moving on, you say

Here I stay

I'll take this pain

Yeah, I can, I can

_[Chorus]_

What about love?

What about our promises?

What about love?

You take it all and leave me nothing

What about love?

What about us to the end?

What about love?

You cut my wings, now I am falling

What about love?

What about, what about love?

What about

What about love?

What about, what about love?

What about

What about love?

At the end of the song the dancers were hugging me and Austin was staring at me and I felt insecure… what did I do now?

Austin: That was amazing, you never told me you danced

Nikki: Well you never asked

Austin: Thanks for coming up on stage Nikki

Nikki: No problem it's an honor to be up here Austin

Austin hugged me and I hugged him back. I left the stage and went back to the guy who wired me up and he unwired me.

Alex: That was amazing! How do you dance with those heels?!

Nikki: Practice, I love dancing and music so it runs in the blood I guess.

Michele: That was amazing

Nikki: Thank you Mama Mahone but it was all on the dancers and Ausitn I didn't do anything

Michele: You're really down to earth you know that?

Nikki: My parents wanted to raise me well

Michele: Thank you, you made Austin very happy today

Nikki: It's an honor to be here and to meet him

Alex: You better get back to your seat you don't want to miss the next few parts of the concert

Nikki: Thank you again

Mama Mahone and Alex hugged me before I got my bag and paper bag and was escorted back to my seat by Dave.


	9. Backstage

I enjoyed the rest of the concert until it was over, I placed my sling clutch on my shoulder and held my paper bag. I headed over to the hallway where the dressing rooms would be in as I got there a bodyguard who is not Dave stopped me.

Tom: Look Ms. Austin is not accepted backstage fans, I'm Tom head of the security of this building

Nikki: And i'm Nicole Gellar, Johnny Gellar's niece and to prove that I can go backstage i'll show you instead

I got my backstage pass from my bag and showed it to him, he got it and read it

Tom: Oh you're the real deal ok you can go in, his dressing room is first door to your right

Nikki: Thank you Tom

I got my backstage pass back and headed to his dressing room, as I got there I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Austin: Come in!

I opened the door and he was facing back so I slipped in and closed the door.

Nikki: You tired?

He jumped and turned around

Austin: Hey Nikki, how did you get in here?

Nikki: Tom let me pass through and because i'm your backstage pass holder?

Austin: Cool, so Nikki why don't we get to know each other then? Come sit down.

Nikki: Alright what would you like to know

I sat down beside Austin and looked at him.

Austin: How old are you, what's your favorite food, favorite drink, favorite color, where do you study, what's your favorite vacation spot, what's your favorite song.

Nikki: Whoa hold on. First i'm 17, I like anything Italian, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Thai, i'm an all around eater but to be more specific from Italian I love pizza, and pasta, from Japanese I love the teriyaki, katsudon, tempura, from Korean I love their noodles, their sushi. From Chinese I love their noodles too, their taro puffs, their bean curd rolls. So i'm not a picky eater really… my favorite drink would be coke, root beer, fruit shakes. My favorite color is blue, but pink or red is good too. I study at Riverdale Country Country School here in Manhattan, my vacation spot would probably be in London or Tokyo. My favorite song hmm I don't have a favorite i'm an all round music girl just don't let hear metal and i'm fine.

Austin: Wow that's a lot to take in

Nikki: Yeah it could be a tad of an overload

Austin: What do you want to be after college?

Nikki: I guess I want to be a music producer or someone in the music industry.

Austin: What else can you do besides dancing and singing?

Nikki: I play the drums, piano, and guitar.

Austin: Do you play sports?

Nikki: Yeah I play volleyball and baseball but i'm planning to stop after graduation because I want to focus on studying

Austin: Where were you born?

Nikki: I was born and raised for a while at San Antonio Texas

Austin: So you're from Texas too?

Nikki: Yeah but my family moved around a lot so now i'm staying here in New York

Austin: When's your birthday?

Nikki: July 24, 1996

Austin: So Junior year?

Nikki: No Senior Year, I skipped a grade

Austin and I talked a lot that we didn't even notice the time.

Austin: It's getting late Nikki, you should go home soon or your family would be worried

I looked at my watch and saw it was 12:00

Nikki: You're right, I had a great time today Austin

Austin: I had a great time too

Nikki: Oh I have something for you

Austin's POV

She had something for me? She handed me a paper bag and I opened it to see a heart shaped pillow and it was red with black stripes like a tiger with my name in script

Nikki: Turn it around

I turned it around and saw a special message "Thank you, you kept me dreaming " - Love Nikki G.

I smiled, I got up and hugged her

Austin: You're welcome, and thank you for coming tonight

Nikki: Thank you for having me here backstage Austin

Nikki's POV

I'm glad I got to meet Austin today

Austin: Oh I want to ask you something

Nikki: What is it?

Austin: Will you come on tour with me?

Nikki: You want me on tour?

Austin: You were amazing it would be nice to have you on tour with me

Nikki: I have to ask my dad first and when do you leave?

Austin: Later at 8:00 a.m.

Nikki: Hold on let me call my dad

Austin: Ok

I got my phone out of my clutch and called my dad

Tristan: Nikki are you coming home yet?

Nikki: Hey dad and i'm about to leave in a few minutes but I need to ask you a question

Tristan: Sure what is it?

Nikki: Can I possibly go on tour with Austin?

Tristan: Do you want to Nikki?

Nikki: of course Dad you know it is my dream

Tristan: How about your studies?

Nikki: Dad I'll graduate on January I can do it online please dad please?

Tristan: All right, you can go when do you leave?

Nikki: later at 8:00

Tristan: All right come home so you can pack bring that boy with you

Nikki: Yes thank you dad

Tristan: No problem princess now get to it

Nikki: Bye dad Love you!

Tristan: love you too!

I ended the phone call

Austin: So what did he say?

Nikki: He said I could go!

Austin: Yes!

Austin hugged me so tight it was like electricity shooting up my veins, I hugged him back and I smiled.

Nikki: Well his condition would be that you need to see him when I get home tonight.

Austin: I'll tell my mom

Nikki: Are you staying at a hotel?

Austin: Yeah, not so near to the airport though

Nikki: How about you tell your friends and your mom to stay over at my place it's near JFK

Austin: Seriously?

Nikki: Yeah, i'm sure my family wouldn't mind I can call again

Austin: You might be disturbing your parents its after midnight

Nikki: They wanted me to call anyways

I dialed my dad's phone number again

Tristan: Hello Nikki?

Nikki: Hey dad can Austin's mom and his friends stay over too?

Tristan: Sure our house is near JFK so go ahead i'll let the maids prepare the rooms ok?

Nikki: Ok thanks Dad love you

Tristan: Love you too princess

I ended the call and looked at Austin

Nikki: Well let's hit the road we need to get to my place before 1 at least.

Austin: Ok i'll go get Alex, Robert, Tyler and and my mom i'll be right back ok?

Nikki: Yeah i'll be right here


	10. Sleepover

Austin came back after 5 minutes with Mama Mahone, Alex, Tyler, and Robert

Michele: Oh Nikki, thank you for having us tonight

Nikki: It's ok really, well we better get going i'll drive my car and you get in your SUV

Michele: Of course

I grabbed my paper bag and clutch while Austin grabbed his paper bag with my gift in it and we all left the arena. I got my car keys and opened my car door at the basement

Austin: Whoa that's your ride?

Nikki: Yeah you wanna join me?

Michele: Go ahead Austin we'll be in the SUV

Austin: Yes!

Austin and I got in my car while Mama Mahone, Tyler, Alex and Robert got into the SUV with Dave driving it. I drove and they followed as we reached Palace Gates Village and I rolled down the window

Mike: Hey Ms. Gellar

Nikki: Let the SUV pass Mike they're heading off to my place

Mike: Sure thing Ms. Gellar

Nikki: Have a good night Mike!

Mike: You too Ms. Gellar!

I rolled the window back up and drove to our street, Austin and I kept talking until we reached the gates I used my remote that I placed in the compartment of the car and opened the gates. I drove my car in and the SUV followed as they got in I closed the gates with my remote and locked it, I drove down to the basement and they followed. I parked my car in the usual parking space and they parked beside mine. Austin and I got out of my car while the others got out of the SUV.

Nikki: let's go so all of you can sleep

I locked my car doors and led them to the door, I opened it and I saw Emily waiting for us there.

Emily: Good morning Ms. Gellar

Nikki: Emily it's Nikki, and good morning Emily

Emily: The rooms are ready

Nikki: Thank you Emily, now i'll take care of everything here you can go to bed

Emily: But Ms.

Nikki: Emily it's beyond 12:45 go to bed, I can handle it from here go.

Emily: Yes Ms.

Emily left and I ushered them inside I closed the door to the basement and placed my key on the rack and their SUV key as well.

Nikki: That's the dining room over there and right beside it is the kitchen, you guys can get anything if you're hungry from the kitchen. The rooms are upstairs

They nodded and I led them upstairs.

Nikki: The rooms on the far left side and facing each other is my brother and sister's room mine is over here Austin can stay beside my bedroom followed by Mama Mahone, then Alex and Tyler, Robert and Dave, my parents' room is in front of Mama Mahone's room.

Alex: Thanks for having us Nikki

Nikki: it's no problem, goodnight

Michele, Austin, Alex, Tyler, Robert, Dave: Night!

I smiled at them and went in my room I changed into a tank top and some shorts. I was about to start packing when I heard a knock on my door, so I went and opened it and as I opened the door I saw Austin

Nikki: Hey Austin

Austin: Can I come in?

Nikki: Yeah sure come on in

I stepped aside so he could come in, and as he did I closed the door.

Austin: You packing?

Nikki: Yeah, thanks for inviting me on tour Austin

Austin: Hey it's no problem, need help?

Nikki: It's ok, I kind of got everything I need in my mind so it will be faster if I do it

Austin: Alright then, you excited?

Nikki: Super excited

I got my suitcase and placed my going out clothes and sleeping clothes in one suitcase, my jewelry in my jewelry case for traveling, my shoes in another suitcase which has my heels, my keys, converse, nike, bathrobe, a set of towels in the duffle bag with a set of toiletries in a small bag with it. I put my laptop in my laptop bag and in my backpack with my other supplies.

Austin and I talked for a bit and it was getting late so we decided to sleep.

Nikki: Ok i'm done I need to sleep it's getting late.

Austin: Yeah I'll go to bed too, goodnight Nikki

Nikki: Goodnight Austin

Austin gave me a hug before leaving my room as he left I went into my bathroom brushed my teeth and comb my hair. When I was done I went back into my room I closed the lights and went to sleep. I woke up at around 5:30 in the morning so that was around 4 hours of sleep, then I got out of bed went in my bathroom and took a shower. After taking a bath I went in my walk in closet and got dressed, I wore a white tank top, some washed up denim shorts, and a cake rainbow cardigan. I decided not to put makeup so I hanged my towel and left my bathroom. I went down for breakfast seeing that the others were already there and chatting with my family, it's nice to see them getting along.

Logan: Hey little sis, Uncle Johnny called saying something about pictures and video

Nikki: i'll call him back later Logan and what's for breakfast?

Logan: bacon, eggs, fried rice.

Nikki: yummy thanks Logan

Logan: No problem and we already called Riverdale and they're informed about it, and since you're one of their best students they decided to send you the work while you're on the road.

Nikki: Great, now I just have to tell the girls and it won't be pretty

Lisa: Actually I called them up for you, and they're on their way here as we speak so eat up.

Nikki: Thanks Lisa

We all ate in silence and once we were done I went up to my room brush my teeth and waited for the girls. The girls just went in my room and sat down on the sofa

Willow: So what did you want to talk about?

Nikki: I won't go to school for a while girls

Ella: Why?

Meaghan: Is something wrong?

Avery: Are you sick?

Nikki: No guys i'm not sick, and nothing is wrong. I'm just gonna be gone maybe until November

Willow: Why are you gonna be gone though?

Nikki: I'm going on tour with someone ok?

Willow: What and you're leaving us?!

Nikki: Willow let me choose what I want

Ella: Who are you going with anyways?

Nikki: I'm going with Austin on his tour, he asked me to come and I agreed so did my mom and dad.

Willow: So you know celebrities now? You're all chums with them?!

Nikki: Willow what the hell is wrong with you?!

Summer: Whoa calm down Willow, Nikki wants this, she's happy just let her be

Nikki: Lisa only called you for me to tell you guys, I don't owe any of you any explanation. It's time I thought of myself rather than helping you Willow you just don't get anything and maybe when you do what we have now won't be the same then.

Before I could utter another word the door opened and I turned around to see who came in and I saw Austin, Austin looked concerned. He came up to me and hugged me and I put my head on his torso.

Austin: Hey it's ok, we need to go soon ok Nikki?

I just nodded, so confused as to what was happening between my friendship with Willow

Austin: Don't cry Nikki, anyone who hurts you like this doesn't deserve you or your friendship. Do you want to go now?

Nikki: Y-yeah l-let's go

Austin: I'll let you say goodbye to your friends and i'll get the guys to help you with your luggage ok?

Nikki: Thanks

Austin: No problem.

Austin's POV:

I left Nikki's room in a daze, what did that girl say to Nikki? I shook my head in disappointment and went to find Alex, Tyler and Robert to help me carry Nikki's baggage to the SUV. Once I found them we head back to Nikki's room

Nikki's POV

Nikki: You know what Willow I think what's wrong with you is just that you're jealous!

Willow: What should I be jealous of?!

Nikki: That I went to a concert alone and you weren't invited, that I get to have so much more fun than you do, and that I get to get a glimpse of my dreams and you never did! Just jump over a bridge and get over it Willow, you're just o self-centered and you know what? I was always here for you but I guess I was just a tool huh! I was supposed to graduate last summer but no I stayed because you guys mean a lot to me! I let all the opportunities I had disappear, and you know what, you should get over the fact that you want everything to yourself because you can't get everything! I can't believe you're one of my best friends Willow, you can never be a friend because you're just somebody who wants the attention and you'll never be appreciated with how you treat your friends. Thank you though you've gave me a push to finish high school once and for all this winter then you'll never see me again because I will accept one of the offers from the schools who had given me an opportunity last year. One more thing you will never understand the true meaning of friendship that I can guarantee you.

I stopped ranting when I felt arms around me and I turned around to see Austin.

Austin: Calm down Nikki, she's not worth your time, your tears, and your anger. Let's go we'll miss our flight and Johnny said something about your ticket in the counter.

Nikki: Thanks Austin, let's go

Alex: Whoever hurts Nikki will have to get through me you got that?!

Tyler: and Me

Robert: And me

Austin: That goes for me too

Nikki: You guys would really do that for me?

Alex: Yeah Nikki I mean even if we just met you last night, you've already worked your way up to our hearts. You're a little sister to us

Nikki: Thanks guys

Austin: Let's go the cars waiting outside

Nikki: Yeah

I got out of Austin's arms and hugged Ella, Summer, Avery, and Meaghan

Nikki: I'll see you guys when I come back

Meaghan: Of course you will, you're our best friend

Avery: We support you 100% of the way

Summer: Go make some magic in music Nikki

Ella: Rock it Nikki, we believe in you, and have a safe trip!

Nikki: Thanks guys i'll see you soon!

I was about to carry my bags when the boys gave me a look, I sighed and just went ahead since it was no use to argue with them. As we got downstairs I saw my parents and siblings so I hugged them… I sure would miss them, I would miss Logan's cooking, Lisa's interior expertise, Dad's hugs, Mom's laugh.

Tristan: Use your credit card alright princess?

Nikki: Yes dad

Kelly: Get a lot of rest alright sweetheart?

Nikki: Yes mom

Lisa: Don't forget to call us Nikki

Logan: Don't forget to do your homework

Nikki: I won't forget and as if I could forget homework Logan

Logan: You got a point

I just laughed and we got into a group hug. We all got into the SUV and drove off to the airport with Dave driving. My parents can't come because they have work so does my siblings so it was good to say goodbye to them for now and I can't wait to see them again when I get back home.


	11. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

As we got to the airport, we directly placed our luggages on the carts and waited for Dave as he went to return their SUV to the rental car place. When Dave arrived we all went in the JFK airport building and I went to the front desk.

Anna: How may I help you?

Nikki: A ticket reservation under Nicole Lauren Gellar?

Anna: Yes it was reserved by Mr. Johnny Gellar, we need some Identification Card please

Nikki: yes of course

I got my drivers license from my wallet and showed it to her, she nodded and handed me my plane ticket.

Anna: Enjoy your flight Ms. Gellar

Nikki: Thank you Anna

I got my license back and placed it in my wallet and shoved my wallet in my backpack, and I got my ticket. We all went to check in and when we were done we stayed in the private lounge prepared for us. All I had with my was my backpack and I sat down beside Austin when we got to our private lounge near the terminal we were using.

Austin: You ok?

Nikki: Yeah I will be, I just don't know how Willow could do that after our years of friendship, I mean yeah they're older than me but that doesn't mean she had to be that mean.

Austin: Hey it's ok, you have us and your other friends. She just doesn't know what she's missing out on

Nikki: Thanks Austin you always know how to make me feel better

Austin: That's what i'm here for

We didn't wait that long until we boarded the plane, we all boarded the plane first before other passengers and we were situated at the first class area thanks to Uncle Johnny and Aunt Julia of course. It was kind of a free seating between all of us so I sat beside Austin who was on the window side. Mama Mahone sat with Dave on the left side while the guys sat in front of us and Mama Mahone.

Austin: It's gonna be an hour long ride so if you're tired you can sleep

Nikki: It's ok Austin, i'm not that tired

I yawned after I said that and Austin laughed. Ok fine I was kind of tired from the concert last night how did he see that though… I was tired but I think I could still stay awake. Austin put the arm rest back and put his arms around me making my head go on his shoulder.

Austin: Go to sleep i'll wake you up when we get there

Nikki: Ok ok i'll go to sleep

Austin didn't notice that the guys and his mom was looking at him and he smiled, he kissed her forehead sand let his head touch the chair. His mom smiled and so did his friends, Austin liked Nikki and they knew it, it wouldn't be too long until he asks her out.

Both Austin and Nikki fell asleep during the ride to Pennsylvania but Austin got up when the plane landed and got Nikki up as well. They both got off the plane chatting away, they got their luggage and got into another SUV that the company let them use and drove off to the hotel, once we got there we settled in our own bedrooms. Alex and Tyler shared just like Robert and Dave in their suite, while Nikki, my mom and Austin shared one suite with 3 bedrooms. My mom was in front of mine and Nikki's was beside mine. We all got in our rooms, it was still around 9 so we get the chill out until 2:00 p.m.

Nikki's POV

After I settled in I went out to see Mama Mahone and Austin watching T.V. I smiled seeing how close they really are.

Nikki: Uhm, i'm gonna go around the hotel if its alright with both of you

Michele: Go ahead Austin can get you later

Nikki: Ok thanks

I smiled and left the suite and went around the hotel, in the middle of going around I saw this dance room and there were some people in there and when I went in they smiled at me. They were about their mid thirties

Victoria: Hey i'm Victoria but you can call me Tori

Courtney: I'm Courtney

Seth: i'm Seth

Tom: and I'm Tom

Nikki: I'm Nikki nice to meet you guys

Victoria: So you burning up some anger?

Nikki: More like letting go of the steam from my fight with a friend earlier

Seth: You come to the right place, Courtney is my girl so she can help you with that

Tom: and Tori is mine she can help you too

Nikki: Thanks guys

Victoria: Show us what you've got Nikki

Nikki: Oh ok

I connected my iTouch to the speaker and the first hip hop song came up and I danced to the rhythm just like how I usually dance to blow some steam off. When the song ended and I looked at the two couples they were staring at me with wide eyes.

Nikki: uhm…

Courtney: oh my god that was amazing, where did you learn how to dance like that?!

Nikki: I learned ballet as a child but dancing just stuck to me even after I stopped 2 years ago.

Victoria: That is amazing

Seth: You can dance Nikki, I won't be shocked if you come out in music videos

Tom: You got the moves now can you sing?

Nikki: Uhm not really

Victoria: I think it's time you show us to see is the believe well in this case to hear is to believe.

Nikki: Do any of you have a guitar?

Tom: I do

Nikki: Can I borrow it?

Tom: sure

Tom handed me his guitar and I played a song I knew by heart since I really loved the song made by JJ Heller

He cries in the corner where nobody sees

He's the kid with the story

No one would believe

He prays every night

"Dear God won't you please

Could you send someone here

Who will love me?"

Who will love me for me

Not for what I have done

Or what I will become

Who will love me for me

'Cause nobody has shown me what love

What love really means

Her office is shrinking a little each day

She's the woman whose husband has run away

She'll go to the gym after working today

Maybe if she was thinner

Then he would've stayed

And she says...

Who will love me for me

Not for what I have done

Or what I will become

Who will love me for me

'Cause nobody has shown me what love

What love really means

What love really means

He's waiting to die as he sits all alone

He's a man in a cell who regrets what he's done

He utters a cry from the depths of his soul

"Oh Lord, forgive me, I want to go home"

Then he heard a voice somewhere deep inside

And it said,

"I know you've murdered and I know you've lied

And I have watched you suffer all of your life

And now that you'll listen I'll, I'll tell you that I..."

I will love you for you

Not for what you have done

Or what you will become

I will love you for you

I will give you the love

The love that you never knew

Love you for you

Not for what you have done

Or what you will become

I will love you for you

I will give you the love

The love that you never knew

While I was so consumed by the song I didn't notice that Austin and the boys were there, and that they were all smiling.

Courtney: You are one talented kid

Nikki: Thank you

Victoria: You're gonna be an amazing entertainer, you should really show yourself out there kid

Seth: I agree, you know how to dance, and you know how to sing and play an instrument.

Tom: They're right, you'll make it big sunshine

Nikki: Thanks but i'm doing this for fun because I love it

Tom: That's the motivation right there, keep on going kid

Victoria: By the way someone's here to see you

Courtney: Not just someone but 4 someones

Austin and the boys came forward while I was still facing the 2 couples and Austin put his arm around my shoulder.

Austin: Sorry to cut your fun short Nikki, but we have to go get lunch then head right out

Nikki: Okay, i'll see you guys around maybe?

Seth: Of course you will!

We all left the dance room and headed to the restaurant in the hotel


	12. Japan and Going Home

Now we're at Shibuya Japan yes it's November 13, 2013 and yes we've already had our concerts at Boston, Pittsburg, and Royal Oak Michigan. We're currently going around shopping and some fans came to Austin and spoke in Japanese.

Austin: I'm gonna need a translator

I laughed and smiled at Austin:

Nikki: 私は私を許可するかどうか彼に言ってもいい (I can tell him if you will let me)

Fumiko: 感謝したり、私はサインおよび映像を持ってもいいか。 (Thank you can I please have an autograph and a picture?)

Nikki: Austin she wants to have an autograph and a picture

Austin: Ok I would love to

Nikki: 彼はサインおよび映像を与えたいと思う (He said he would love to give you an autograph and a picture)

Fumiko smiled and she got her set of autographs and picture. I translated most of the peoples request and in the end we had fun. We went shopping around Japan, I was still their translator though and when we were done with the three concerts in Japan we were heading back home. It was our last night at the hotel and I was currently in a suite with Austin and his mom. I was about to go to bed when Austin came into my room, and sat down beside me.

Austin: Hey Nikki

Nikki: Hey Austin what's up?

Austin: Touring with you was awesome

Nikki: Thank you for inviting me I had so much fun dancing with the dancers.

Austin: You're welcome and thank you for translating the whole time we're here

Nikki: It's ok it was fun anyways

Austin: How did you learn Japanese?

Nikki: I had a Japanese classmate before she taught me.

Austin: Oh uhm Nikki I have something to ask you

Nikki: Sure go ahead

Austin: I- I really like you, more than a friend like you. I liked you since my concert in New York. Will you go out with me?

Nikki: I'd would love to

Austin: Really?

Nikki: Really.

Austin: I'll take you out when we get back to New York

Nikki: I'll hold you up to that Austin

He winked at me and I laughed

Austin: Oh so you think that's funny huh?

Nikki: Well what are you gonna do about it Mr. Mahone?

Austin: What am I gonna do about it?

He showed me his fingers and they were pointing at my stomach

Nikki: oh no you wouldn't

Austin: Oh yes I would

Nikki: Well you better catch me first

I slipped out of my bed, ran out the door went in Austin's room and locked it. So technically even if he had the key card he couldn't come in, hahaha i'm evil.

Austin: Nikki open up!

Nikki: Never!

Michele: What is going on Austin?

Austin: Nikki won't open the door!

Nikki: That's because you're trying to tickle me!

I heard Mama Mahone laughing and it made me laugh. I laid down on Austin's bed which technically had his cologne on it, I waited for awhile until I heard Austin giving up and sitting down on the sofa. I quietly opened the locks without making a sound and laid on his bed technically waiting for him to figure out that it was already open. While waiting I fell asleep and in the end I heard a little bit of Austin

Austin: Nikki come on open the door, oh never mind it's opened.

I didn't really mind that though, I was still fast asleep and tired anyways.

Austin: Nikki get up you need to go to bed.

Nikki: Too tired

Austin: Alright you said it

In just a minute I felt Austin carrying me out of his bedroom

Austin: Uh mom can you open Nikki's door please?

Michele: Yeah sure

Mama Mahone opened the door while Austin carried me inside and put me on my bed.

Austin: Night Nikki

Nikki: Night Austin

I turned around and Austin kissed my forehead before turning my lights off and leaving my room.

The next day I woke up early in the morning I got out of bed, took a bath, and changed. I wore a white tank top and the university jacket Austin gave me it was the exact replica of Austin's red one from his Say Something Music Video and some red shorts. I also wore red keds put on some perfume and I decided not to use makeup so after preparing I made sure that all my things are already in my suitcases and nothing was left behind then I went out and placed all my things beside Mama Mahone and Austin's things.

Austin: Hey you're awake, let's go to breakfast?

Nikki: Yeah are we meeting the others there?

Austin: Yeah, Mom is with them now

Nikki: Ok let's go then

Austin held my hand and I smiled at him and he smiled back. We both got into the elevator and went down for breakfast, as we got there we sat down beside each other. During breakfast all of us were talking about the tour and how we were gonna miss it, we also talked about what was gonna happen after this tour. After breakfast we all gathered our things and hopped back in the SUV and headed towards the airport, all our things were in the trunk. As we got to the airport, we got all our things and went inside for check-in, we placed all our stuff in check in and headed for the VIP terminal area. It was time for our flight so we got on board, Austin and I sat beside each other again for 13 hours and 40 minutes on board I think…

When I got home I placed all my bags in my room and unpacked. After unpacking I went to bed and prepared for the next day where I would go to school to get all my things. The next day I got up changed into some comfortable clothes like a yellow green tank top and some denim shorts and gladiators. I wore some make up, pearl studs, eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, and blush. I tied my hair up into a ponytail which showed off my curls, I got my clutch from my walk in closet and I placed my iPhone, paper, and pen inside. I went down to the dining room to eat breakfast and left after I brushed my teeth. I parked my car in my usual spot and walked to the principal's office and saw Gina the principal's daughter who technically knew me.

Gina: Hey Nikki, I thought you would be out of town and country for a while?

Nikki: Yeah I just got back yesterday and I need to see your dad

Gina: Go on right in, I think he has something to give you anyway and he isn't telling me because he wants you to tell me

Nikki: Alright Gina i'll tell you when I get it don't worry

Gina: I'm holding you on to that Nikki

Nikki: I wouldn't doubt that Gina, i'll see you after this one

I smiled at Gina as she did the same and I went in the principals office. As I got in Jackson the principal of Riverdale looked up and smiled at me

Nikki: Mr. Jackson?

Jackson: Oh Ms. Gellar glad to see you

Nikki: Glad to see you too Mr. Jackson


End file.
